I'd Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday
by MissingMommy
Summary: Fabian turns to his sister for help coming to terms with the consequences of an ambush. :: EdgarFabian, for Sophy.


For Sophy. Hope I did them justice.

* * *

Fabian brushes his fingers through his boyfriend's thick hair. It's easy to live in denial when Edgar sleeps, but reality is a constant presence in the back of his mind. The sleeping draught he gave the other man just a few minutes before should keep him asleep long enough for Fabian to pay his sister a visit. He doesn't want to leave, but he needs to see his sister. He doesn't know what else to do.

He sighs and grabs his wand. He gives Edgar one last look before he leaves their bedroom, not wanting to accidentally wake him with the crack of Apparition.

He feels woozy as he lands outside Molly's house. It doesn't take him long to walk up the small pathway to the cottage his sister calls home. She's out in her garden, watering the wilting bushes with a spell.

"Are you still watering those dead plants?" Fabian asks, trying to keep his tone light.

His sister startles, but relaxes when she realizes it's him. She opens her mouth to argue about her Herbology skills when she stops mid-word. Taking a good look at him, she asks, "Fabian, what's wrong?"

His voice is thick with emotion when he answers. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Come in. I just put Bill down for his nap," she says, leading him inside. "I'll make us some tea."

Her house is small, but cozy; it never fails to remind him of their childhood home. He takes a seat as Molly makes a pot of tea. By the sink, the metallic dishes catch his eyes and he watches as the dishes wash themselves.

"Thanks," Fabian says as she puts a cup in front of him. He can't bring himself to drink it. He looks down at the dark liquid and drops the bombshell: "We got ambushed last night."

"Everyone alright?" she asks, frowning deeply.

"Everyone's alive," he answers grimly. He runs his hand through his hair. Everything comes tumbling out of his mouth, disjointed and hurried, as he describes their luck running out. "Then Edgar—" he swallows thickly, the words getting stuck in his throat. He tries again. "He—he got hit by a spell during the fight. It blinded him, Mols. Poppy suspects it's permanent."

His sister swears under her breath.

"I don't know what to do, Mols. He's so lost and angry. I don't know how to help him," Fabian says, meeting her warm brown eyes.

She covers his hand with hers and squeezes gently. "Just give him time. He's probably terrified. I know I'd be if I suddenly lost my sight."

"What happens if Poppy's right? What if he never gets his sight back?"

"Will you still love him?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "Of course I will! Why would y—"

"Then love him," she advises, cutting across his question. "That's the only thing you can do. He needs you now more than ever. I'm not going to lie to you; some days will be harder than others, and you'll have to love him more on those days. But I don't doubt this is something the two of you can figure out together."

"What if we can't figure this out? He barely survived when his wife and kids died. I don't know how much more he can handle before he breaks completely," Fabian whispers softly.

"If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you'll ever see," Molly tells him softly, patiently. "It's times like this when you need to look for the light. You're both still alive. You just have to remind him of that when it gets bad. And remember, neither of you are alone. You both have me."

Despite himself, he gives her a small smile. "Thanks, Mols."

She squeezes his hand once more before she stands. "I've made some cookies. Would you like some to take to Edgar? Maybe it'll cheer him up."

"I'm sure he'd love them," Fabian says. Her magnanimousness never fails to make him smile.

He takes a sip of his tea, grimacing at the temperature. He warms it with a quick spell as he watches his sister pack lunch for him without even asking.

He doesn't plan on staying much longer, as he doesn't want to leave his boyfriend alone for too long, even if he should still be sleeping. But he can't help but wait until his nephew wakes up from his nap; it's been too long since he's last seen the toddler. Bill walks into the kitchen, dragging his stuffed rabbit by the ear and sucking on his dummy. His vibrant hair sticks up in all directions.

Bill never fails to make him smile. Fabian picks him up and tickles him until the boy shrieks with laughter. Molly watches them with a grin of her own. It's only when the sun begins to sink that he realizes how late it's become.

Fabian hugs his sister tightly and ruffles Bill's hair when he says his goodbyes. He Apparates back home after drinking in one last sight of the Burrow.

"Who's there?" Edgar demands, standing in the entrance to their house. He's holding his wand in his hand as he tries to locate Fabian by sound alone.

"Hey, it's me, love. It's me."

Fabian watches as all the tension drains from Edgar's body. He doesn't miss the way Edgar starts to shake, clearly duressed.

"I thought you left me."

His boyfriend's words are barely audible, but they hit him hard. He crosses the distance between them and cups Edgar's cheek. "I would never leave you, okay? Not now, not ever. I'm so sorry. I thought I would be back before you woke up."

Edgar clutches Fabian's wrist tightly. "I'm scared, Fab."

He pulls his boyfriend close to him, kissing the top of his head. "I know, love. We're going to get through this. Together."

* * *

Hogwarts, assignment 4, Women's History, Task 12: Write about someone undergoing a major change in their life

Pirates: HMS Interceptor: EdgarFabian, quotes: 6. "Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?" - Tia Dalma

Days: Teddy Bear - Alternatively, write about someone with a stuffed animal

Flowers: Marigold - (dialogue) "Are you still watering those dead plants?"

Musicals: 46. write about a war changing someone

Gryffindors: Molly

Star chart: (scenario) Someone's luck running out

Pinata: hard - slash

Leaves: Green - (setting) The Burrow

CA: 23. [Word] Bombshell

Disney: C1 - Write about someone who struggles with change

Lizzy's: 6. Missing

Book Club: Brian Thorn: (word) denial, (word) magnanimous, (emotion) hurt

Showtime: 10. (word) Goodbye

Attic: 2. "Sometimes I'm the mess. Sometimes I'm the broom. On the hardest days, I have to be both."

Buttons: S1 - [Cause I'll be the light when you can't see/ Some shit start to go down, I'll be the one with the level head], O1 - Dummy (pacifier), W2 - Duress

Emy's: 11. Jareth the Goblin King, Labyrinth: (song) As the world falls down - David Bowie [But I'll be there for you-ou-ou/ As the world falls down]

Angel's: 11. (color) metallic, (word) dark, (action) walking

Lo's: D2 - "If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you'll ever see."

Chocolate Frogs: (Bronze) Fabian - write about Fabian&Molly

Insane: 888. Trait - Family-Oriented

365: 118. Era - Marauder


End file.
